My Love for You
by Ephemeral Existence
Summary: Draco ponders on the good and the bad of another, to his ex-girlfriend, Hermione. It's a little more complicated than it seems. HGDM. A little out of context chapter for my other story, so I placed it separately instead.


Written on February 9. I thought this might be too out of context for my other story, so I just posted it up as a drabble.

Sadly, inspired by my friend who's been dealing with a breakup for a very long time, and it's _so so complicated_, that my heart aches for her… Unfortunately, hers does not have a sure ending yet (life is so …. Tangible.) Well. This doesn't really have a sure ending yet. ;)

They were broken up, yet Draco found himself on his fair lady's bed. He pressed his lips against her hand, as he lay on his stomach, facing Hermione, whose face was blocked by a book she was reading. Their rooms were right next to each other's, but he had gotten so accustomed to her company, it was rather ridiculous.

They were broken up yet…

Hermione shifted a little, at the familiar feeling of his lips against her knuckles. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she gave a little shiver, trying to get the feeling to subside without on-hand contact.

"How was Pansy?" Hermione took her hand away, regardless of how much she had not wanted to. "I'm sure you guys were doing much better than we were together?" It was really more of a jeering statement than a question.

"It was nothing serious." Propping himself on his elbows, Draco glared at the female right across from, shooting her a typical look. "And you know her. The good things about her are were that…" He lifted his palm up, in a fist, counting out pros and cons as he listed out what he could. "She's a girl." A giggle burst out much too fast to conceal, and Hermione threw the book she was reading at the blond, waiting for more answers. Draco looked at her carefully before continuing, "She's just Pansy, I suppose, but there's got to be more to it then that. She's oblivious to everything around her. Her voice is so annoying. She's also a bit too tall-"

"I thought boys liked girls tall!"

"Don't interrupt me." He almost laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled within as he continued the list. "I… also don't appreciate how she always invades my personal space. I don't like the way she looks. I don't like how naïve she is. Also, how she just agrees with whatever I say. It just goes on and on." He shook his head at a complete loss, and gave Hermione a pathetic smile.

"I thought boys liked girls tall," Hermione mentioned again. It was like she hadn't heard a word she said, though he was quite positive she had taken in everything he mentioned.

He sat up on the bed, his position making him feel a bit achy. "Well. I like my girls just the right size. And you're just the right size." With that, Draco took the curly brown haired girl into his arms, and he sighed deeply. Hermione fit in his arms just right, and he was quite sure she felt the same as well.

"Now that you made that entire list about your ex, why didn't you ever make one for me? I demand one, I am an ex too," she kidded about, staying in the embrace. And everyone knows that there is truth in every joke.

The blond sat still and thought for a bit, before pulling back and looking Hermione right in her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes wide and big, blinking brightly when he started to speak the obvious. The usual small things that he'd mention back when they were together.

"I love how beautiful you are, I love your face." Rough hands grasped onto the tender small face in front of him, "I love how intelligent you are. I love how selfless you can be for me. I love how you're so confident about yourself but you aren't afraid to show your weaknesses to me….

…I love how proud I am to have you.

I love how I can be myself in front of you.

I love how…"

The list went on and on.

At the end of it, Hermione's eyes were wet, a few tears slipping down her face. He swiped away some of the tears, and kissed her forehead. "You don't look any less beautiful to me right now, if you wanted to know."

An immediate laugh escaped her dainty mouth, and she hit him on the arm again. "Draco!" For a few moments after that, she stayed silent. Only a sliver of a whisper escaped but he was sure he heard it. _"But you don't have me."_

Silence filled the room. It wasn't tense, but the pair was rendered speechless. The lateness eventually got to them, and Draco felt pressure against him, realizing that Hermione had fallen asleep in the silent cloudy war between them. "I'm sorry.

Goodnight,

My love."


End file.
